Re birthday
by Sleix
Summary: based on the song of same song. One shot: When he first woke up, Len was alone in the darkness.


_This is based on the song Re_birthday by mothy, it is supposed to be the forth song in the 'of evil' series, it would follow message of regret. I saw it and really loved it, it is very beautiful. I used the sub on lordxwille's account on youtube (/watch?v=gNWAIJk2pEE&feature=channel_page) _

After that moment he woke up alone. All around him the room was completely black, he turned and looked all about, but he couldn't hear or see anything around him. The blonde boy fell to his knees, his fear making him shake like a leaf.

He continued to desperately scanned all around him looking for something discernable in the blackness. Finally his eye's came to rest far above him, locked on the ceiling. In the ceiling had a large hole; in the hole he could easily see a large spring.

The boy froze as a voice echoed all around him in the blackness, a voice that was always in his nightmares. "Boy's crimes are getting old, you're far from me forever."

With that voice that melted into nothingness, the boy remembers his sin, it repeated within him. The voice that had belonged to the lovely lady of green. He remembered shakily holding the knife that took the women's life. He remembered shaking off hesitation and using the knife.., but at the same moment he remembered the reason for his unforgiveable crime.

A single lighted memory entered his mind, the wonderful image of his sister, of his reflection that for her happiness, he would and did gave up and gifted everything of his to. Desperately he spoke his twin's name aloud "Rin." But his voice did not resound.

From the darkness red handcuff latched themselves to his wrists, seeing them brought thoughts of the women of red armour, who because of his support and everything he did to support his twin, cost her much and in turn she spilled much blood for the injustices that were brought against her.

From the darkness blue shackles entwined his ankles. The prince of blue came to mind as he thought of the tears split to make a single girl happy no matter what it did to everyone else.

A song could be heard, seemly just a bit in the distance. Its words murmuring just a little in the distance. Len wondered who would be singing this wonderfully soothing lullaby. Silence once again.

Since then a lot of Time seems to have passed. The inky darkness never abated and continued to engulf all of his senses. He always watched the spring far above him in the hole, watching to see if it would change.

The song then once again returns, but this time does not fade away. For along time he simply listens to the ghostly voice. The song seems to heal and chase off the darkness that was eating away at his heart. Len begins to notice that behind the song there is a real meaning, the voice singing it filled with regret and longing. From that moment on the song never left him and continued on as his lullaby soothing him.

Finally the spring moves a little and a tiny light descends from it. Len reach up wishing to grip the new hope. He felt certain that it was a message from _her _and he felt happy and light replaced the darkness.

His surrounds begin to speak with the once feared voice again, but this time the voice is soft and sweet. The lady of green appearing with a gentle smile. "It's not that your sins aren't tolerated." He image of the lady of green disappeared and she changed to a girl wearing sleeveless shirt and a shirt.

The water and evil also murmured. "We will try to change those facts."

The red handcuffs around his wrists fall and the women of red armour appeared before him and spoke. "After this you will me born again." The women of red armour fades and is replaced by her wearing a red belly shirt and shirt, holding a sincere smile.

The blue shackles fall away and the image of the prince of blue appears. "Today is your new birthday." His image disappeared and was replaced by him wearing a long blue and white coat with a blue muffler. His smile was warm and welcoming.

Finally now that the darkness was white, the bindings gone, Len grinned and began to run; for now surely they would meet again, and for no longer would he be parted from his other half.

_I hope this met everyone's likes, please tell me honestly of what you think by leaving a review._


End file.
